


Mr. and Mrs. Blue Lion

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: Their officiant, Coran, glanced back to him with proud and shining eyes. "This is it, my boy," he said. "Are you ready?" All Lance could do was nod. His eyes were glued to the Blue Lion slowly opening her metallic maw.But he knew that he hadn't really been ready until the instant he saw Allura.





	Mr. and Mrs. Blue Lion

**Author's Note:**

> me before s6/7: ehh I'm not really into allurance or sheith  
> me now: i was Wrong   
> so I saw Crazy Rich Asians and the wedding scene??? fucked me up. I cried.  
> I Needed to write something based on it, and lance would 110% cry at seeing allura during their wedding   
> so this fic happened  
> enjoy!

Veradero beach was absolutely _perfect_ this time of year. The fresh air in the breeze was reinvigorating. The sun was melting into the sea, infusing the deep blue with gold and pink. Waves lapped at his bare ankles and barely missed his dark blue pressed tuxedo pants. It was the picture of tranquility.

Right now, Lance was anything but. His heart felt like it was currently trying to claw it's way up his throat to scream. His bloodstream was a raging river he could hear in his ears. He'd tried to distract himself with the sights before him-- the beauty of the ocean to his right, and the rowed collection of his loved ones patiently waiting to his left-- but to no avail.

His body stood as still as it could, but his mind was racing lightyears away. It carried him to a universe consisting of pure panic. Where was Allura? Was her meeting dragging on? Did she run into a problem on the way? The other Paladins were here. What if she needed their help and they didn't know?

Or, the worst one, what if she changed her mind about this whole thing?

"Lance," a familiar whisper brought him back to reality. "Your hands are shaking."

He let out a halfhearted chuckle. "Are they?" He looked down to confirm that yeah, they were shaking _pretty badly._ He forced them still. "Thanks for letting me know, Keith."

He could barely glimpse Keith's small smile behind him. "No problem," he raised a brow. "You nervous?"

"Yeah," he didn't bother to try and lie. "You could say that." He eyed the fancy silver band around Keith's finger. "Was it this bad for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he clarified. "Was your wedding this nerve-wracking for you? I feel like I'm losing my _mind_ here."

Keith thought over the question for a moment. "To be honest?" He shrugged. "Not really. I mean, waiting for the ceremony to start was hell. But as soon as I stepped out and saw Takashi moving towards me, all the fears just kinda... fell away. Everything felt right." He saw Keith look over at his shoulder at his husband. "Like the stars aligned and led me to him."

"...Wow," he couldn't help but say. "Didn't take you for a romantic, buddy." He knew how sappy Keith and Shiro could be, but this was a whole new level. It was sweet, but that wasn't gonna stop him from poking fun at the lovebirds.

"Oh, you have _no idea."_ Shiro told him.

"...Anyways," Keith's soft expression hardened. Not to a legit anger, but a playful sourness. Now that was the Keith he knew best. He looked back to Lance. "You're going to be fine as soon as you see her, I promise. The waiting's the hard part."

"Also," Hunk piped up from his spot behind Shiro. "Just a warning: try not to cry too quickly. These two have a bet with Pidge that you'll start crying as soon as you see Allura." He was met with two glares. "What? I'm paying him back for not making me stand between you two."

Lance could only look at the two with surprise. "What makes you think I'd cry _that_ quickly?"

Thankfully they didn't have to answer his question. The Blue Lion flew swiftly over the crowd, carrying a wind with it that ruffled his hair. She turned smoothly a few feet away from them to sink her legs into the seawater. She bent down to rest her chin on the ocean sand, and he could hear everyone behind him standing up from their seats as the band began to play a soft Spanish love song. 

Their officiant, Coran, glanced back to him with proud and shining eyes. "This is it, my boy," he said. "Are you ready?" All Lance could do was nod. His eyes were glued to the Blue Lion slowly opening her metallic maw.

But he knew that he hadn't really been ready until the instant he saw Allura.

Everything slowed to a near stop. All sounds were nearly muted to his ears, like he was listening through water. All he could see was Allura. His fiancée. His near-future _wife._

Stars above, beautiful couldn't even _begin_ to describe her. She was practically radiant, even celestial. Her shoulder-less dress was mostly pastel pink, with glittering white accents and a thin baby blue belt. It was smooth and airy, dancing along with the wind easily. Her hair was arranged into a braided bun held together by an Altean styled chrome pin she'd made herself. A slit in the dress showed her left leg when it stepped forward. Most of it was covered in silver glitter that shone and scintillated in the sunlight like early stars. The sunset cast her in a heavenly golden glow that made him feel weak in the knees. She looked like an absolute _goddess,_ and he wanted nothing more than to worship her.

He was only somewhat aware of Veronica, Pidge, and Romelle in their respective dresses trailing behind her. He could barely notice how his vision blurred at the edges or the quicksilver streaks that quickly formed down his cheeks. He couldn't even find it in himself to acknowledge the small murmurs of Shiro and Keith's victory over Pidge. None of those details really mattered.

All that really mattered right now was Allura's soft crystalline gaze on him. She seemed to like what she saw as much as he did.

Keith was right. In that moment, it felt like every star in the Universe had painstakingly aligned for this moment. All of his worries washed away with the tide and melted with the golden light. 

He had no clue what the future would hold, but if it involved her by his side? Nothing would be able to stand in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> ...is it bad im tempted to write their wedding night *eyes emoji*  
>  maybe  
> please leave a comment! I love getting feedback on my work!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
